Return to Tranquility
by SmellDRoses
Summary: Who are the three new sisters that have joined Hollywood Boarding School where the Senshi and Darien attend? Could they be the answer to reviving the dead Serena? PLEASE READ I'M RUBBISH AT SUMMARIES! SEQUEL TO HELLO
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Return To Tranquility

**By:** SmellDRoses

Authors Note: Hey guys, I am really sorry that I have taken so long to update my site and to put some new stories up! I do have reasons, and many of them! The Internet in my room (where all my big stories are) is v. kaput and I am writing this on my brother's computer. I'm in year 12 and am doing the IB (lots of work but good) so I have been swamp loaded with work, I still have a big essay from a strict teacher to write but ho hum.

**Rating:** PG?

**Disclaimer**: I no own Sailor Moon.

**

* * *

**

The Return of Tranquility

**By SmellDRoses**

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Mars Firebird Surround!" _

"_Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"_

"_Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"_

"_Venus Meteor Shower!"_

_Silence._

_I can hear them, but it's as if I am not with them. Their voices call from far away. I want to call out to them. Help them. I want to help them in what can only be a youma attack. I cant. Cold hard metal. My mouth is numb, I don't feel uncomfortable. Its strange. Like floating on water with too much salt in it. It's resisting me. In my hand is something… its familiar, the star locket! It's broken, broken like me. How can I break from this dark abyss and help the scouts? HELP ME!_

_A bright light._

* * *

Authors Note: I realise that this is a very small start... please bear with me... i have just had an epiphany... and it seems like my (almost 6 month) writers block is over... if so... WOOPA! 


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** The Return of Tranquillity

**By:** SmellDRoses

**Authors Note: **I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed both this and 'Hello' I'm not usually the sort of person to do this but well, I haven't had a good day at all today, not by anyone's standards and you guys really did make my day! I tried to get this out as soon as possible! Hope you guys like it! I realise that this is a very slow chapter but it all builds up to the outbreak... please stick with me!

**Rating:** PG13 for safety's sake

**Disclaimer**: I own Sailor Moon – in my dreams that is!

**

* * *

The Return of Tranquillity**

**By SmellDRoses**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Unpacking had always been something that Mina loathed, for it was the only time that she cursed the pure amount of clothes that she owned. She hated the tediousness of it and she also hated the memories that it evoked.

A blonde pulling hilarious faces as she tried to fold t-shirts into drawers. The same blonde having to be persuaded with ice cream and Alco-pops to actually finish unpacking. Happiness, naivety and laughter.

Now she was alone. There was an empty bed, which had once housed her roommate. An empty bookcase where there had been multitudes of manga piled haphazardly, an empty chest of drawers, which had once been bursting full of clothes.

Sighing she placed her last pair of jeans in her side of the wardrobe. Even though she knew that the school had let her have the room to herself under the circumstances in which Serena had left at the end of Half-term, Mina still felt as if the spare bookcase, chest of drawers and half of the wardrobe belonged to Her.

* * *

Three doors down two more teens started unpacking their belongings into their allocated drawers, wondering to themselves how the others were holding up. Being back at boarding school evoked so many memories; things that they had hoped could be suppressed until they were older, more able to cope with it all.

"Lita –" Started a girl with short black-blue hair. She was kneeled on the floor sorting out her many textbooks onto their correct shelves on her bookcase.

"Ami." Lita was lying on her bed, hands behind her head, the emotions running across her face were unreadable to Ami and so she knew that something was wrong.

"– How are we going to cope? I mean, every corridor I go down, everyone I come to – you can see it in their eyes – sorrow – not for the fact that she's – but because we're still here, because _we_ are unhappy. I hate it. She's not, you know, in my heart, everywhere I go I expect to see her, expect to hear her, and my heart plummets just that little bit more every time. Lita – do you feel like this? We've lost her Lita, and I feel like I failed –" Ami wrung her hands in her lap. It had been hard to say that, it wasn't something that she really wanted to admit, that she couldn't cope with Serena's death, that she hated the peoples' looks of mourning.

"Shut up Ami! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Lita interrupted, standing up from her bed. "I don't want to hear it. I don't even want to be here. If my Aunt hadn't made me come I wouldn't be here. If my Aunt let me leave I wouldn't even be in this god-forsaken country, I'd have left, just like Raye. I hate it here. I don't want to know how you feel, don't you think I have enough to deal with, I mean – I'm going through it too." With that there was a slam of the dorm door and Ami was left alone, confused and feeling more alone than she ever had before.

* * *

He didn't bother unpacking. He didn't bother doing anything. He lay on the floor, spread-eagled, his mind going over that fateful day, like a broken record, trying to find a loophole. Trying to find a way for her to be alive again. It had happened before. Had she not died on the Moon? Had she not been reincarnated a millennia later? Maybe he would only have to wait a millennia for her to appear. The time seemed like nothing to him. He could wait. He would do anything to be back with her. Death seemed like an unobtainable gift. He had tried to die, but somehow he just couldn't. Serena loved life, she lived for it. She believed that we only have one chance at it, that it should be as long as possible and that you should enjoy every moment of it. It's a bit hard to do that when your eternal love, the One, is dead. Killed by a murderous self-proclaimed queen.

* * *

Rory was nervous, and she could feel the same emotions in her sisters. They were fraternal triplets and Fi and Cass got to share a room, leaving Rory to fend for herself. No matter, she was less dependant on their bond than her sisters. Dubbed 'the leader' 'courageous' 'Rory the Tiger'.

Her roommate was a tall, thin brunette with a sharp face and sneering features. Jasmine. She was the daughter of a Lord and believed that she should be treated with respect. She didn't like Rory as she stood up for herself. Jasmine was a class A bully and Rory didn't know how much she could stand.

* * *

Cass was worried, but then she was always worried. She worried about her appearance, about whether she ought to cut or dye her blonde hair, about whether she had forgotten something, about whether people liked her. She liked worrying, Fi and Rory weren't about to do it, they were more likely to run headfirst into whatever got into their way.

"Scared about being the new one?" Fi asked. Scraping her black hair into a high messy ponytail. Fi was tired with unpacking. It was boring, tedious and what was the point? Surely she could just wear her clothes from her suitcase and once washed, put them in the correct drawers. She wanted to go ice-skating. One of the brochures that their mother had shown them that there was an ice-skating rink on the grounds and that it was free for the students to use when it was unoccupied. She had never been ice-skating before and longed to try it.

"A little, where are you going?" Cass asked, having finished her packing she started on Fi's, knowing that Fi would never do it.

"I want to try out the Ice Rink, want to come?" Fi asked, opening the door.

Cass shook her head. "You know I hate the cold, anyways, if I don't unpack for you, your clothes will be all crunched up, not a good first impression if you ask me!" Her sister simply shook her head and started walking to the ice rink.

* * *

She was confronted with a majestic sight when she opened the door to the ice-rink. It wasn't the sheer size of the ice-rink that she was shocked by, nor was it the cold, it was the girl. Before her eyes, in the middle of the otherwise deserted ice-rink was a tall brown-haired girl, spinning fast in a circle, her eyes closed, hair, pony-tailed hair whipping around her, her expression so intense, Fi couldn't identify with what it portrayed.

Slowly the skater before her came to a stop and noticed her audience. She stared. "Hi I'm – " Fi started, extending her arm to shake.

"I don't care. See ya." The girl interrupted and then skated elegantly off the ice without a backward glance. Fi stood stunned.

Letting the brunette's course actions wash over her she proceeded onto the ice. At first she was surprised, the ice was so slippery! She couldn't stand up on it, and fell straight to her bottom as soon as she tried, her arms wind milling. After the fourth unsuccessful try at standing, she heard a familiar giggle.

"Fi! Oh my – I wish I had a camera! Cass would have loved to see this!" Rory called between fits of giggles. From her position on the floor, Fi could see that her sister was lacing up another pair of skating boots and was about to step onto the ice. She debated whether she should tell her sister that the ice was in fact very slippery, but before she could open her mouth, Rory was on the ice and had started gliding smoothly around the rink.

Fi sat dumbfounded, her bum now completely devoid of feeling. "Aurora Elisabeth Bentley! When in the world could you go skating? Did you go in secret?" She was incredulous, they were triplets, they might not have been identical but Fi thought that they would have the same skills at ice-skating!

"When did you start using my full name, Serafina Jasmia Bentley? And for your information I have never done this before, it's so… freeing!" Rory retorted. As Fi watched with incredulous eyes, her sister did a switching thing with her foot and started skating backwards, almost effortlessly.

"You've never done this before?" Fi and Rory looked at one another, neither had spoken. At this, Rory glided to a stop and Fi just stayed sitting, her bottom past numb.

"Are you honestly saying that you have never done this before?" It was another girl, this one had blonde hair and a red bow held it all up in a ponytail. She skated elegantly over to Fi and helped her up, holding on to her arm and motioning for Rory to hold the other, and supporting Fi they skated to the seating area off the ice.

"Never. Who are you if you don't mind me asking!" Rory asked, her hands on her hips.

"Mina. But who are you? The skater who can skate impeccably and the sister who is the opposite?" The blonde asked and answered.

* * *

AN: I wasn't going to end it up here, but decided that I just really wanted to put this up! I know that to some it might seem obvious who the people are but please just trust me, I will make the journey there as good as the conclusion! (Hopefully!) I realise that this is a very slow chapter but it all builds up to the outbreak... please stick with me! 


End file.
